The invention is in the field of bidirectional data transfer between a processor embedded in a self-propelled vehicle, such as a shoulder-fired missile, and electronics external to the vehicle. The bidirectional transfer is for the purpose of integrating embedded electronics with external functionalities and components.
The problem of reprogramming a processor-controlled unmanned weapon is discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,170, assigned to the assignee of this application and incorporated herein by reference. The invention described and claimed in the incorporated patent provides for reprogramming a missile. Such reprogramming provides significant flexibility in a battlefield in which the conditions of using the missile constantly change. The patent provides an interface which permits reprogramming of a processor embedded in the missile to accommodate change to targeting parameters. The direction of conductivity is from a reprogramming apparatus external to the missile into the processor embedded in the missile.
The unidirectional reprogramming route into the missile consists of one of a plurality of active signal paths between the interior and exterior of the missile. The signal path is accessed with a pair of synchronized switches, one within the missile, and one in a reprogramming module external to the missile. The switches are connected to the active signal path and a reprogramming protocol operates the switches to connect that signal path to the reprogramming apparatus and to the embedded processor for as long as reprogramming data is conducted. When the reprogramming sequence is ended, a final handshake operates the switches to restore the signal path to its original functionality.
Advances in battlefield command, control, and communications have resulted in an accelerated integration of battlefield assets. This trend is supported particularly by the wide use of microprocessing technology to implement weapon operations. The trend is further supported by the integration of battlefield communications, which provides a means to link weapon processors with centralized fire control processors.
When one considers a shoulder-fired weapon with computerized target, guidance, and flight control, which would be "on line" in the battlefield, it will be clear that advantage can be gained by integrating the weapon's electronics with an external fire control computer. This would permit fusion of the targeting sensors in the missile which collect real-time information about potential targets with other sensors external to the missile. All the sensor information can be passed to the fire control computer, which would survey the information and decide on a set of programs to load into the missile which are optimized for the instant battlefield conditions. A supplemental result would be to obtain additional information from the missile for the fire control computer prior to launching so that the launching could be coordinated in a firing sequence with other weapons.
Integration of weapon electronics with external battlefield control electronics requires bidirectional transfer between the components embedded in the weapon and the external components. Bidirectionality is necessary in order to provide up-to-date information from targeting and guidance components of the missile to the external fire control computer, and to permit last minute programming of the missile targeting intelligence by the fire control computer.
The reprogramming system of the incorporated U.S. Patent supports one leg of the bidirectional link; the need, therefore, is for a second leg of the bidrectional link, the outward bound one from the missile to the external components. This leg should, preferably, be integrated functionally with the inbound leg into the missile.